feunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Lynette
Profile The plucky apprentice of a merchant couple consisting of Anna and Jake. Though she does not remember it herself, her name used to be Lyria and she is one of Ambrosius’s children. In the past, she was close to her brother Flavio and fellow Grimleal member Roald. Her companion is an energetic griffon named Janaff, who also pulls the merchants' wagon. Being a quarter rabbit taguel, she has small rabbit ears, but tends to hide them to avoid being treated differently. Personality Spunky and upbeat, she often keeps up a cheerful demeanour. However, when it comes to the Grimleal, her attitude quickly turns sour and resentful. Despite having learnt to become more patient when dealing with customers, she can easily become hotheaded and does things without thinking. She wanted to become a great alchemist and witch in the past, and while she was too self-conscious to admit it, the broom she carries around is a remnant of her childish dreams. Her magical skills are weak, but she has surprising physical strength. As Lynette wants to be seen as a sweet and likable "girl next door", she gets embarrassed when it's pointed out. She can be a bit of a simpleton, peppy and energetic but not always thinking her decisions through; still, she's curious about learning more and a hard worker. She has a fear of ghosts due to being unable to use wrestling moves to get rid of them. Past Born to a runaway Roscais and the leader of the Grimleal, Lyria was a quiet yet gentle girl, attached to her older brother, Flavio. At some point, they befriended a boy around their age who had been unwillingly taken in by the Grimleal, Roald. Despised and ostracised by most for lacking magical potential and failing in their missions, and for being competition for Ambrosius's other wives and children, at one point the young Lyria and Flavio were sent on a task at a village. As it turned out, this was a ploy to get rid of them, and Grimleal enforcers chased after them as they destroyed the village. Roald tried to help them escape, and it almost looked like there was hope for the siblings. However, Lyria lost her memory when injured in the chaos, and Flavio decided to use himself as a decoy to lead the Grimleal away. While he was captured, Lyria was safe and found one day by a merchant couple who helped out the wounded girl. Having forgotten a good amount of her past, her name became Lynette and she believed herself to be from the village the Grimleal had destroyed, thus holding a grudge against them. To a majority of the Grimleal, she and her brother were believed to have been killed. Present The merchant couple she works under decides to support the Liberation, and hearing of the Grimleal, Lynette takes it upon herself to avenge the village she mistakenly believes she originally came from and that the cult destroyed. Supports Lynette/Supports A+ Supports: * Willow (A+) * Apricot (A+) * Aurelia (A+) * Vanea S Supports: * Caduceus * Triton * Tai'ga * Roald * Beil * Morte In-Game Quotes Lynette/Quotes Personal Skill Suplex - Skill% of blocking enemy attack and counterattacking using base Str. Roster Entry Possible Endings Trivia *Her seiyuu, Aya Hirano, also voices Botan in Dragalia Lost, Haruhi Suzumiya, and Rin in Catherine: Full Body. *Lynette shares her English voice actor, Kira Buckland, with Katarina and Eirika in Fire Emblem Heroes, 2B in NieR: Automata, Kirumi Tojo and Hiyoko Saionji in Danganronpa, and Trucy Wright in Ace Attorney. Category:Villager Category:Liberation Category:Characters